A Special New Years For Seto Kaiba
by eclipsearikado
Summary: Kaiba/OC chappie 2 ish up lots and lots of rambling in this chapter...and cussing at telemarketers, some...
1. And so it begins

A Special New Years for Seto Kaiba  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything regarding the show. *sigh* but I REALLY want to own Seto Kaiba lol n e ways Kazuki Takahashi created YGO! so it's his etc. Etc....however, this fanfic is MINE! Well, I was inspired by a picture that I found but I can't remember the site; sorry.  
(A/N: this is my first official fanfic so it's really bad. ^^; also, I based the original character after myself. Lastly, there are probably lots of character changes so...yeah. This isn't one of my humorous works so it's not really good...)  
Kaiba stared blankly at his computer screen, bored out of his mind. It was New Years Eve so he didn't have a lot of work to do for his company. Then he realized that he did have something to think about: the invitation he had received from Ryou to the New Years Eve Party.  
"To go or not to go. That is the question?" Kaiba averted his glance from the screen to the Chinese girl in front of him. She smiled mildly and waited for an answer.  
"It depends,"  
"Have better ways to waste your time?" she shrugged and sat down in a nearby chair. "Seto, it's New Years Eve. School is off because of Winter Break, and you have no work for your company to do. Plus, I certainly doubt that you're used to wasting your time watching TV, although it's fun and you should try,"  
"Really, now?"  
"Yeah...but not tonight. Furthermore, you might want to know that Mokuba is going too,"  
"I was not aware of that," anger flashed across Kaiba's face. "And what are you doing tonight, Maria?"  
"Well, if you're not going, I probably should go to make sure that Mokuba doesn't do anything stupid. If you do go, I might as well tag along," she looked away and combed her long, black hair with her fingers, a gesture of semi-nervousness. The ringing of a phone interrupted the awkward silence and Kaiba reluctantly picked it up.  
"Hello?" pause. "Isis...he did?" longer pause. "Maybe," he hung up and glanced at Maria.  
"I presume that was Isis," she commented blandly.  
"Yes, it was. She also received an invitation to Ryou's party and she wanted to know if I was going,"  
"I suppose you do not have much of a choice, Seto. I think Miss Ishtar has taken a liking to you," Kaiba didn't know how to answer. Maria continued. "Of course, so has Shizuka, and I'm pretty sure she's going to the party too," the phone rang again and Kaiba answered it.  
"Hello? I see...Happy New Years to you too...probably. Bye,"  
"Was that Shizuka?"  
"Yes, it was...I think you're right,"  
"Hmm...so...who's the lucky girl? Isis or Shizuka?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Do you like any of them at all?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because I'm your friend, among other reasons,"  
"Why do I need to know now?"  
"Because you said you're going to Ryou's New Years Bash, and both Shizuka and Isis think that you're going to kiss one of the two when the clock strikes twelve,"  
"What if I choose neither?"  
"That's up to you, Seto. Just think about it. You've got a pretty odd dilemma,"  
The hours passed by and around 9 P.M., all the guests arrived at Ryou's house. For most of the time, Kaiba and Maria stood in a corner and looked around at the other guests. Mai, Katsuya, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu were in their little group, and everyone else was spread out around the room. Shizuka was standing next to Katsuya, and Isis was off somewhere talking to Ryou about something or the other. Mokuba, of course, was pigging out on sugar and jumping off of the walls...literally.  
"Be prepared for a REALLY low sugar low...like below sea level," warned Maria as she watched Mokuba run around at an all-time-hyper.  
"I'm used to it," answered Kaiba.  
"I don't know what's so special about New Years anyway. It's just another day in the universe's expansive history,"  
"It makes me bored. I have nothing to do,"  
"Except maybe stand in a corner and stare at the people who do have something to do,"  
"Or talk to you,"  
"Which really isn't all that entertaining,"  
"You shouldn't be so pessimistic,"  
"This coming from Seto Kaiba, one of the most pessimistic realists ever?" Maria began to laugh. She looked over at the clock. "Almost twelve,"  
"I need your help,"  
"With what?"  
"Choosing,"  
"I see...well, I can't make your decision for you. Think about it this way, Seto. OK...imagine you're in a room...sitting on a sofa of some sort, just whatever,"  
"What?"  
"Just do it! And then the two people walk into the room,"  
"Actually, there are three,"  
"Uh...explain?"  
"Well...there's this third person...and I think I like her but..."  
"You're not sure if she's falling for you?"  
"I guess that's how you can say it,"  
"Alright. So there are three people. Now in your mind, just put the people somewhere. Maybe one of them is sitting on your right side or all three are just standing, just however you want,"  
"OK,"  
"Tell me. Who's where?"  
"Shizuka is sitting on my right side, and her hands are on mine,"  
"How sweet. What else?" the countdown to New Years began. People in the room began to chant. TEN!  
"One of the others is sitting on the floor, looking up at me, and her left hand is on my knee," NINE!  
"And the last person?" EIGHT!  
"She is sort of standing and leaning towards me, and she's sort of holding my head so I'm looking at her," SEVEN!  
"Do you want to look at her or are you doing so just because she's holding your head?" SIX!  
"I think I want to," FIVE!  
"What does it feel like? What's happening?" FOUR!  
"It feels like we're isolated from the other two. All my attention is paid to her, and I have no guilt," THREE!  
"Say no more. I think we've found the answer. Who is that girl, Seto?" TWO!  
Kaiba looked at Maria and answered, "She's you," ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!  
Before Maria could respond to the confession, Kaiba held her by the waist and pulled her toward him. Time seemed to stop as their lips met. Suddenly, Maria stiffened and pushed away.  
"It was me? All along, it was me? How?"  
"I don't know...so...what's your answer?"  
"My answer?"  
"Do you love me too?"  
"I love you more than words can explain, Seto," she gave him a dazzling smile. "I don't think this New Years is so bad anymore,"  
"I KNOW it's not bad...not bad at all..."  
The End.  
So how was it? Tell me the truth. It was pretty bad, huh? I really don't know how to end it. Should I add a sequel or something? Tell me tell me! 


	2. Kaiba vs AI Maria vs Telemarketers

disclaimer: i don't own a damn thing except my own wild imagination .  
  
(A/N: this ficcy was only supposed to have one chappie but then I got the insane idea to write a sequel to it or sumpthin XD besides it was odd to think up how Isis and Shizuka would react to Kaiba's Ness XD weeeeee i ish so descriptive)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"KAIBA!" Shizuka was too shocked to burst into tears. Now, whether that was a good or a bad thing, the guests at Ryou's party would never know.  
  
"Seto," Isis was much less prone to freaking out. Now, whether the cold tone of her voice was a good or a bad thing, the guests would also never know.  
  
Kaiba's eyes almost pleaded Maria to tell Isis and Shizuka the truth. Maria didn't hesitate to say something, but it wasn't exactly what anyone had expected.  
  
"Ryou...next time you host a party, I suggest you make the room brighter,"  
  
"Why?" Ryou's sincere cluelessness wasn't enough to lift the mood. Now THAT was a bad sign.  
  
"Well, don't you find it rather despairing that Kaiba couldn't see clearly in the dim lighting and mistook me for someone else?" somehow, everyone believed her. Perhaps they all just wanted to deny the truth that they already knew.  
  
"How sad. I'm terribly sorry," Ryou looked and sounded ashamed.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it," Maria consoled Ryou with a smile. Katsuya laughed until he literally cried about how stupidly the roomful of people were making a big deal about lighting problems. "OK well I'd better get going..." Maria waved goodbye to Ryou and went out the door.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Activating Voice Identification System. Please state your name,"  
  
"Seto Kaiba,"  
  
As one should probably now have figured out, Kaiba is in his secret computer room-type place, dealing with the sassy A.I.  
  
"So, you're going back to your monotonous work life? Winter Break over already?"  
  
One week has passed since New Years. Surprisingly enough, Mokuba had not been bugging Kaiba about what had happened. In fact, it might have been possible that Mokuba had been to sugar-high at the party to notice anything other than, well, sugar.  
  
"You know I don't approve of-"  
  
"Idleness. Yeah, yeah, Mr. Grumpmeister. Get a life,"  
  
"This coming from an Artificial Intelligence system..."  
  
"What big fancy project has found home in that ingenious brain of yours this time,"  
  
"I'll tell you later. First, I need to make a call,"  
  
"Heh. Too lazy to pick up the phone and dial the number?"  
  
"You watch it. I am your master, your creator,"  
  
"OOOOOOH I AM SO SCARED! Anyway who're you gonna call?"  
  
"The junkyard, so I can throw away the microchip that you're programmed into,"  
  
"Very funny. What section of the phonebook would you like me to search, MASTER?"  
  
"Don't bother. You should know Maria's number by heart,"  
  
"Was that supposed to be ironic?"  
  
"Not intended,"  
  
Irritatingly, the phone rang 6 times before Maria finally answered.  
  
"NO I DO NOT WANT A LONG DISTANCE DEAL OR A TRIP TO SIBERIA, MR. OR MS. TELEMARKETER! **** OFF!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Such language," mocked Kaiba.  
  
"Oh. You're not the telemarketers..."  
  
"Heh. You need caller ID,"  
  
"No, REALLY, genius. Hey, you know you could've just come over. I live across the street...you could've been spared of the screaming," true. Maria lived in a small (compared to Kaiba's mansion anyway) house a little ways down the street.  
  
"Yes, but you would mistake me for a door-to-door salesman,"  
  
"In this neighborhood? Not likely. So anyway why'd you call me?"  
  
"I'm not one to bring up subjects like this, but-"  
  
"Lemme guess. We've never really discussed what happened on New Years?"  
  
"You're psychic,"  
  
"No. We just share the same brain waves,"  
  
"Maria, this is serious,"  
  
"Isn't it always,"  
  
"You remind me of the A.I."  
  
The A.I. took the opportunity to protest, saying, "Hey I take that personally,"  
  
"Maria,"  
  
"Seto, here's the thing. I just couldn't tell them,"  
  
"Why not? You'd rather live a lie?!"  
  
"But that's the thing. I'm NOT,"  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Seriously, Seto. I'm not the one for you,"  
  
"Maria, you'd better explain this in the next several seconds,"  
  
"I'm gonna need at least a minute. Seto, you've known me for a VERY long time,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm predictable for you. Like I've said before, we practically think the same thoughts; share the same brain waves. I'm something that's always been there; always will be there. There are no risks. You love me as a friend,"  
  
"I'm still not getting it,"  
  
"For a genius, you're pretty stupid. Seto, you fear change. Shizuka and Isis are something completely different from me and what I stand for. You can't predict them. Being with any of them is like an adventure. You never know what will happen. You're not used to them,"  
  
"...Still not getting it, sorry to say,"  
  
"In a nutshell, you need to try something new. I'm your friend. I'll stay your friend. I'm just going to 'read your mind' again. To you, I'm the 'perfect' example of someone qualified to be your friend...Seto, you have me on a pedestal, and you need someone else in your arms,"  
  
"That is not-"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaand that concludes today's lesson. OK, class, let's review,"  
  
"I like that girl's attitude," commented the A.I.  
  
"Seto? I said let's review..."  
  
"Well, what do you suppose I do?"  
  
"That's your problem. I deal with the pedestal, not the arms, remember?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"It shouldn't be that hard. Shizuka is sweet and innocent, devoid of any realization of the world. Isis is the definition of enigma. And if you're judging by looks, I'd say Isis is much prettier. Your choice, Kaiba,"  
  
"I've never had you on a pedestal,"  
  
"Not this again. It was an IDIOM,"  
  
"I realize. But I've thought of you as an equal, not...a monument or some exhibit dictating the divine requirements of being my...friend,"  
  
"That is not how other people see it. Concentrate less on the pedestal, will you?! Please..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
XD i had too much fun with the dialogue between Seto and the A.I. lol ramblingness... 


End file.
